Frakks Rocketshot
:"You want the Warchief gone, I want the Warchief gone. So, let's work together to see his sorry ass out, eh?" - ''Frakks offering Gorak an escape. '''Frakks Rocketshot' is a Bilgewater-born goblin who broke off from the Cartel to form his own company, which later became Rocketshot Company. He is wanted by the Horde for assisting the True Horde during the Siege of Orgrimmar, due to escaping from prison after he was briefly captured. He was imprisoned by the Centuria after the War of Bloodied Iron, but was released by Margrave Haifrall and teleported to an unknown location. Appearance Frakks looks like a goblin who has spends his life in relative luxury, always wearing black silk. His hair is dyed a shade of red, and ties into a small ponytail in the back, with the front covering some of his face. A pair of goggles is sometimes worn on his face, for style. A medium sized red ring is on his right hand, bearing a rocket painted with a grinning goblin face, the symbol of Rocketshot Company. Frakks is also slightly overweight. Personality Frakks is often a calculated goblin, being aware of the situation, especially when it gets out of control. On any occasion, Frakks will seek a method to make the most amount of money possible. Between making deals tilt to his advantage and the organized theft from other goblin groups and cartels, his profit mainly comes from the cunning listed above, and an intense desire for more money to line his pockets. Background Ambition of a Jackass Frakks grew up in a family only wealthy enough to live outside the slums. Seeing them constantly persist to gain money and climb in society, Frakks initially figured it best to help them; however, after he managed to obtain money, he realized how much independence (though little) he had with it, and imagined what he could do with more. With this, he began secretly gaining money for himself, and when he was about 10 years old, even began secretly taking money from his parents for his own gain. He became an effective liar during these times, having to often explain how he obtained various things "without money". He began working with the friends he made to gain even more money, but after a while, his parents caught on and a heated argument ensued, resulting in the confiscation of the money he had obtained. However, this was where his cunning came into play. Frakks wasn't about to have his goals jeopardized by his selfish parents, and staged an operation with his friends to steal every last coin they could. By the end of the night, the Rocketshot parents would be left with no money as their child and his new goons used the money stolen to get away on a ship. While Frakks would begin a new future in the goblin town of Booty Bay, his parents became bankrupt and were forced to manual labor while living in the slums. Creation of Rocketshot Company Landing in Booty Bay, Frakks began working with other companies of goblins to grow in power, recruiting people into his operations in the process, and money was certainly made; however, Frakks, in his greed, was not satisfied with the amount. Business wasn't consistent, and sometimes fell short. Even more importantly, Frakks found that the group's only sustaining point was that they sold anything they could get their hands on, but nothing truly unique. Frakks eventually decided to create an official company under his name, Rocketshot Company, and used this to recruit the more uniquely skilled. They became more specialized in engineered creations, which was able to net larger amounts of money than selling random things. A couple years later, after the company had grown to the size of a legit company, and Frakks now planned towards the theft of other goblin groups. Through these methods, Rocketshot Company put down two rival groups and increased their profit gain. Crackdown on the Company Confident with his success in stealing from other organizations, Frakks kept planning the thefts... until the Steamwheedle Cartel started catching on to the pattern of groups falling and Rocketshot Company rising. Eventually, the Cartel cracked down on the Company, suddenly interrupting their operations and demanding most of their profits, and eventually putting them all on a boat, sending them straight to Kalimdor. Having lost most of their money and now left on a land with no known civilization, the Company was left alone, without the people to keep it alive. At this point, the company almost fell apart. Violence broke out as quickly as dislike did, and soon many blamed Frakks as the cause of their new fate. Those who supported Frakks began a large skirmish, which resulted in several deaths. All the original members (Frakks' old friends) were killed, and the only ones left were the skilled members hired by Frakks back in Booty Bay; however, despite the Company being weakened, Frakks maintained that they weren't done, and they would rise from the ashes, and began forming a life on Kalimdor. Return of Rocketshot Company After forming a life on Kalimdor, they survived through their labor, constructing their official "headquarters", until the Horde came to the continent, and the Company eagerly offered its hired services to assist. Issues briefly arose when the Steamwheedle, now unfriendly with the Company, arrived on Kalimdor as well to build the goblin town of Ratchet. Frakks was the only one they recognized now, giving the Company the chance to subtly rebuild itself, forming separate dummy businesses in Ratchet to accumulate money for the Company again. However, the Horde brought magi, which Frakks eagerly sought to gain, and began aiming to create goblin magi among his ranks. It took several years of theft, the search for competent goblins, and the actual studying before they were successful, and the Company had their own personal magi. However, the Company's methods were still recognized, and Gazlowe eventually requested Frakks to come to Ratchet to discuss the matter. The two met in the goblin port, and Frakks agreed that the Company would not interfere with Ratchet's operations, and to assure this, moved back to their own headquarters and avoiding Ratchet, unless there were neutral trades going on that required the neutral town. Bad for Business Frakks and his Rocketshot Company became unsuspecting for the time being, until a warlock, known as Avoren, offered him the designs for a complex system, known as the Dual Proxy Engine, or DPE for short. This was bought by Frakks in turn for the services provided by Rocketshot Company, in which they created a complex secret location for Avoren to use to his advantage. He had intended to get a bit more payment out of Avoren for this, but upon learning that the DPE could be used for more than the bombs (Known as DPE Bombs), Frakks figured that the designs themselves were payment enough. Business went downhill when Avoren became wanted by the Skullcleaver Offensive for "opposing" the Horde. Though he would've been unsuspected, the investigation came down to Frakks, and he was captured and brought before the leader, Gorak Skullcleaver, who offered Frakks a reward for capturing the "criminal" Avoren. Frakks hesitantly accepted, though not before implying that Gorak should raise the price. However, Gorak perceived this as an insult to the Horde and the Warchief, and actually lowered the price before Frakks offered more services through engineering and mercenaries. Gorak accepted, with the original price, but he kept Frakks close. Searching for Avoren, Frakks brought the Offensive before the hideout, but Avoren was nowhere to be found. Angered by this, Gorak accused Frakks of treachery and kept him within Orgrimmar, in order to keep the services he provided as well. Frakks escaped after the Siege of the Valley of Honor, but was captured by the Horde and held in prison; however, the Rocketshot Company came to the rescue, using subtlety and engineering to rescue him from prison and take him away from the Horde's eyes. Frakks and the Rocketshot Company are now in hiding, and he seeks to make a return. Quotes *''"I'm the boss with ambition, and nothing, not the cartel and not the Horde, is gonna stop me."'' *''"That's a pretty generous offer, pal, but I don't think you're givin' what's due."'' *''"I like to call the law an inconvenience."'' *''"I don't know why you're goin' on a rampage, my friend, but trust me, bust me out and I'll make it worth your while. Ever heard of the Dual-Proxy Engine?"'' Category:Characters Category:Goblin Category:Rocketshot Company Category:Criminals Category:Iron Offensive